Happy Birthday Ryo
by Stalli Anna
Summary: It's Ryo's birthday and Dee is home sick. Ryo decides to pay him a visit to make sure he's doing well, but when he Dee's bed empty, he gets a little cranky. Will things end up alright for his day, or did Dee really cut out on him? One-shot. This fic was also for Britt Columbia for her birthday on May 7th this year, 2013. This is about two men who love each other. Lime -Complete


Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ This is work safe. It's a fluffy lime.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _.This is set about one year after getting tighter.

_Summary:_ It's spring time and it's Ryo's birthday. What kind of goodies will come his way this year?

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer.

_A/N: _.This is a one-shot for my beloved friend Britt_Columbia. She's the one who inspired me to write my first stories "Trouble in Little New York" and "Let's Dance". I wrote it for her birthday on May 7th to cheer her up.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Ryo (For Britt Columbia)**

It's April 13 and today it's Randy McLean's birthday. Today he's in his shared office, with his partner, Dee Laytner, typing away at his computer. He glances across to the empty space where Dee should have been sitting. Dee had called out sick that day and Ryo was a little suspicious as to whether it was true or not. He decided when he heard the news, to just ignore it and get his day over with. Throughout the day, people popped into his office to wish him a happy birthday and then go about their business. Even Janet from the front desk came by. JJ had also given a short and curt happy birthday before disappearing around a corner. Chief Smith called up and also wishes Ryo a happy day (talk about teacher's pet) and not long after, commissioner Rose calls.

"It's such a shame I can't be there with you Randy," he says in his sultry voice, "But work has been overwhelming lately. Maybe we can do something for you later."

"Uh, thank you, sir, but I have plans already." Ryo's glad Rose couldn't see the relief in his face at being able to avoid the other man. He hangs up the phone and finishes his work.

At the end of his shift, Ryo clocks out and leaves the office for the night. Out in the hall he gets more "happy birthday" from other passersby as he heads to the front doors. On the street, he hails a cab and gives Dee's address to the driver. He felt he might as well go and make sure the stubborn one was taking care of himself.

Once at the apartment building, Ryo takes the elevator to Dee's studio apartment. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer. _Dee must be asleep,_ he figures when he gets no immediate answer from within. He pulls out his cell phone and calls the land line first, thinking that it would wake the other man up. He listens as his phone rings and he hears the phone inside ringing as well. He hangs up when he gets the answering machine._ He must be in a deeper sleep than normal;_ Ryo tries to reason with himself as he speed dials Dee's cell phone next. This one goes straight to voice mail.

Feeling concerned at the fact that he's not getting ahold of Dee, Ryo reaches into his pocket and pulls out his key chain. From there, he fishes for key that Dee gave him (why didn't he think about this sooner?) and opened the door.

Inside the apartment, it was eerily quiet and dark. Ryo steps carefully over the threshold and closes the door behind him. "Dee?" he calls into the seemingly empty apartment. He waits for an answer and when he gets none, he gets even more worried. "Dee!" he calls out again as he makes his way towards the bedroom. He turns on the flower lamp on the table next to the bed and stares in disbelief at the sight before him. The bed is empty of any person and still made for the day.

Ryo gets angry at the sight. _How dare he! _He fumes to himself. _He's supposed to be sick and in bed! How dare he make me worry like this. And who knows where the hell he went now. And on my birthday at that! _He wanders away from the bed towards the window to stare down into the street. _Well fine then, _he rants again. _Since he's apparently not as sick as he made himself seem to be, then he can be without his Ryo to play with and teach himself a lesson from this shit. Fuck him!_

Ryo turns from the window and fumes out of the bedroom. Just as he's heading for the door to leave, an unusual item catches his eye. There's something that looks like vase and it was holding some sort of flowers on Dee's dining room table. He moves closer, out of curiosity, for a better look. The vase was a deep plum color and the flowers it was holding were a very lovely shade of lavender orchids. The smell coming from the flowers was very pleasant. He notices a card stuck in the orchids and pulls it out to see it had Dee's nicest handwriting on it. The card reads:

"Now that you've found your flowers, it's time to find the rest. Go to the kitchen now."

With a small smile playing across his lips, Ryo follows the card's order and looks towards the kitchen. He moves to the sink when he sees a mop leaning against it with a lavender bow and a card attached. This card reads:

"Gag gift. Keep looking."

Fully smiling at the joke, Ryo looks around on the counter and finally spies a box next to the fridge. When he gets closer he sees that the box is also lavender with a plum bow around it. He carefully unties the bow and opens the box to reveal an elaborately decorated vanilla cake with a plum colored, buttercream frosting, adorned with lavender sugar orchids. The lavender letters read:

"Otanjoubi Omedetou*, Ryo"

Another card lies carefully in the box. He picks it up to read:

"Hope it's the way you like it. Now go to my closet."

Now Ryo is getting slightly irked at being led all over the apartment but he does what the card says only because he wanted to see what else Dee had planned for him. Back in the bedroom, he opens the door and was shocked to see another lavender box at his eye level in front of Dee's clothes. It was being held up by some string and it had a plum bow as well. Under the bow was a card that says:

"Open Me"

Ryo takes box down and opens it to reveal the most beautiful pair of pajamas he has ever seen. The color was the same plum as the bows and the vase and it had lavender buttons. When he feels the fabric, he knew right away that it was a very expensive, and that it was pure silk. He sighs at what the cost might have been but he loves it anyway. Another card falls out of the box. He picks it up to read:

"Now that you have your present, it's time for the party to begin. If you go back to the bed, you'll find that all of the guests are here."

Ryo closes the box and sets it gingerly on the floor next to the closet door. He didn't want to ruin the surprise of who might be waiting for him by turning around too soon. When he stands back up he slowly turns his body around and stares at the bed. A smile brightens up his entire face as he sees whose sitting on the bed.

Dee sits on the bed with his own sly grin on his face. He's completely naked except for the plum ribbon that's wrapped his chest, abdomen, lower torso and legs. All was set off with a huge bow right in between his legs. "Happy birthday, Baby," he says seductively.

Ryo looks at Dee with a special glint in his eyes and asks, "How long have you been planning this, Dee?"

"About two weeks," Dee answers as he continues to have the sly grin on his face. "And believe me, it wasn't easy." He shifts a little on the bed. "Now, are you going to stand there and figure out the mysteries of your birthday, or are you going to come and unwrap your last gift for the party?"

The glint stays in Ryo's eyes as a rare sly smile of his own plays across his lips. With no more words, he moves towards Dee on the bed. He pulls the bow of the ribbon and deliberately removes it from Dee's body.

Finally free of the ribbon, Dee stands up with his rock hard member bobbing. He then begins to undress Ryo and once he's done, he pushes the half Japanese man down onto the bed. He gives him a deep and lingering kiss that says the party has just begun. He comes up for air after a moment to look at the sparkling dark eyes. "Tonight," he says, "I am yours to command. I've already taken care of Bikky."

Ryo can only smile at the thoughtfulness Dee has shown for his birthday and watches as the dark head lowers to his own, already throbbing, member.

~Owari~

* * *

_More A/N: _So that's it for my little short story for Britt. I hope she reads this and likes it. Limey, fluffy goodness is always fun. Did you like the color theme I made? Shades of purple is so my fave color so I used it for Ryo. I made another birthday fic for Britt last year and it was Dee who was being serviced and he had a green and black theme. I might just post that one later as well. Thanks for reading.

~Stalli Anna


End file.
